Beaten
by Gaara777
Summary: Sakura is a thirteen year old ninja. He mother left her when she was young and her Father beats her every day. She lives in fear until Sasuke finds out what is happening to her. Will he be able to save her or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Hey thanks for looking at my story i hope you like it. Sorry if there are mistakes. Please leave a review. **

**Sasuke's personality is different then how he usually is. Just to warn you.  
**

**Thanks. :)  
**

_**Sakura p.o.v.**_

After a long day of training with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei I had to go home which I was not very happy about doing. I walked slowly down the street trying not to reach home since I was already late and scared of what would happen to me. As I reached my door I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. As soon I got inside I closed the door. I didn't even take two steps inside the house when I was slapped across the face by my father. I fell to the ground as tears rolled off of my face.

"You stupid little bitch!" My father yelled at me. "Your late!" He said as he grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off of the ground. I looked around to see bottles of liquor all over the house. He was drunk. "You didn't even go and get food you stupid girl." He said as he dropped the bottle that was in his hands and it smashed all over the floor. He slapped me across the face then dropped me into the ground. I whimpered in pain. "Clean this place up now!" He yelled at me.

I nodded my head and started picking up the broken glass and cleaned up the garbage. After that my father yelled "You get no dinner go to your room!" I ran up the stairs to my room and flopped myself on the bed crying. I looked up at a picture on my table of me and my mother and father but I cut him out. My mother left when I was seven years old and moved to another village all she left was a goodbye note to us. My father blamed me for her leaving even throw I new it was him since he would beat her sometimes.

I am now thirteen and my father started beating me when I was seven. The beating has gotten worse in the last few months. I hated this house and cried my self to sleep almost every night. I lived in fear because if anyone found out he said he would kill them and me. I felt alone in the world. Like no one cared about me. I was in darkness. I curled myself into a ball on my bed and wrapped the covers around me and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning I woke up the bright beautiful sun beaming down on my face. I get out of my bed and quickly change and apply some makeup to cover up the bruises on my face. I walk down the satires to see my father passed out on the couch. I tiptoed my way to the door so he wouldn't wake up and beat me. I slipped out of the house without him noticing. I breath a sigh or relief and walk to the training grounds.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as I ran up to him and Sasuke.

"Morning" I said to them with a smile. They always make me fell safe and I always can have a smile around them. Even though it is fake sometimes.

"Morning" Sasuke said showing no emotions what so ever.

After a little while of Naruto ranting on about ramen I finally lost it. "Where is Kakashi sensei." I yelled.

"Yo" We heard a voice say from behind us. "Looking for me?"

We all turn around to see Kakashi sensi standing there.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked tired of waiting and wanted to do something.

"Sorry sorry slept in." Kakashi said. "So today you guys have to help out in a field. The farmers are getting older and need some help lifting so heavy stuff."

"That sounds boring I want to go do something exciting." Naruto said mad about the job today.

"They said they would feed you." kakashi said and Naruto head lifted up and said "Let's get going!" He started running towards the fields. Sasuke and I followed as Naruto jumped around the streets.

(On the farm at lunch)

"This is amazing!" Naruto said eating his third bowl of stew.

"Would you like some more?" The old women asked. Naruto held out his bowl and nodded his head yes.

After Naruto ate we went out and started lifting the boxes of food into groups. My arms hurt from being hit by my Father and my legs hurt from the cut's I got from the broken glass yesterday. I could fell the wounds opening up again as I walked. I couldn't let anyone see my pain because they would find out about me getting beaten.

Naruto was so hyper he didn't notice me. Kakashi was to busy reading his perverted book. I fell down onto the ground as my legs gave out. Kakashi and Naruto where at the other side of the farm so they didn't notice.

"Sakura are you alright?" A cold voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Sasuke looking down at me. "Yes I am fine just a bit tired." I said back to him faking a smile.

He looked at me for a minute. I started to freak out thinking that he found something out. He walked over to me and grabbed my boxes and said "don't strain yourself, stay here and rest." He walked off after that.

Once I new I was alone I lifted my pants up to see blood running down my leg from the cuts. I rummaged through my ninja pack to find something to wrap my leg in. I found some cloth and wrapped it tightly around my cuts. I let out a slight yelp of pain. I sat there for a minute and then slowly lifted myself off of the ground and rolled my paints back down to cover up my bloody leg. I started to walk back to where Naruto and the others where trying not to cry from the pain as I walked.

The sun was starting to set and I still had shopping to do. "So who want's ramen? Kakashi is paying." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at him confused since he never said that. "Sorry I can't I have to get home." I said as I ran off.

I ran to the market as fast as I could my leg killing me as I ran but I didn't want to be late and get beaten again. I shopped as fast as I could then ran back home. As I ran I noticed my leg was bleeding again. I ran faster ignoring the pain.

When I got home I slowly opened the door then got pulled in by a strong hand. I dropped the bags and was pinned up against the door. I could barely breath as my neck was being chocked.

"Please...Stop." I pleaded trying to catch my breath. I let out a small whimper of pain as his grip got tighter around my neck. Tears rolling off of my face as I saw my fathers scary eyes.

Knock Knock. I heard from the other side of the door. My father dropped me on the floor and told me to go put away the food. I ran off thankful to whoever was on the other side of the door. As I put the food away I heard the door open.

"Hello what can I do for you young man." My father said to the person at the door. He was always so kind to strangers so they wouldn't suspect him of beating people.

"Is Sakura here?" A cold voice said from the door. I recognized that voice. Only one person had that kind of voice. I looked out from the corner of the kitchen to see Sasuke standing at my door.

"Sakura dear someone is at the door for you." My father said from the door in a kind voice.

I slowly walked over to the door where Sasuke stood "I'll be upstairs Sakura." My father said as he walked away. I nodded my head yes.

"H-hello Sasuke." I said wondering what he was doing here. He never comes here. He barely ever even talks.

"Here you forgot this. It's from the farmers." Sasuke said as he held out a bag of food from the old women we help today.

"O...Thanks" I said taking the bag of food from his hand. "Would you like to come in." I asked since I was afraid to be alone with my father. I didn't think he would accept at all I just thought I would try.

"Alright." Sasuke said as he walked into my house. I was shocked that he accepted he never really likes to be with people. We headed towards the kitchen and Sasuke sat down at the table.

"Um...Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked Sasuske not knowing what to talk about.

"Water." He said as he watched me with his dark cold eyes.

I slowly went and got him a glass of water as he watched me. My face going slightly pink under his deep stare. I handed him the glass as he took a sip and placed it on the table not taking his eyes of me.

Me and Sasuke sat there in silence. For a while him just staring at me and my face heating up. "Sakura it's getting late your friend should go home." My father said walking into the Kitchen.

"Um...Alright." I said not wanting to be alone with my father.

Sasuke and me get up from the table and start walking out of the kitchen. "It was a pleasure meeting you young man." My father said to Sasuke handing him his hand for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke looked over at me then shock my fathers hand and walked towards the door. As I followed him.

"By Sasuke I will see you tomorrow." I said as I waved good by to him as he walked out of my house.

He just waved back at me as he walked down the street. As I closed the door I wondered about what just happened.

My father came from around the corner glaring at me "go to bed." He said with a very deep and scary voice. I ran up to my room as fast as I could and went and sat on my bed. I crabbed my medicine kit and took care of my wounds that opened up again. Once I was done I lied down on my bed my heart beating faster as I thought about Sasuke black orbs staring at me. I slowly closed my eyes as sleep came over me.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey thanks for reading! :) **

**Please leave a review.  
**

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.**_

I get to the training grounds where I see Naruto already there waiting for us.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly as I walked up to him.

"Hn" I said looking around to noticing he is alone.

"Who ya looking for Sasuke?" Naruto noticed me looking. I sent him a pissed of glare. "Looking for your future girlfriend Sakura." Naruto said making fun of me.

'Hn" I said back at him pissed off that he is always bugs me about Sakura.

"When are you going to ask her out." Naruto asked me. I looked at him with a confused face since I though he liked her.

"What about you?" I asked looking away from him leaning up against a poll.

"Me I like Hinata. Sakura doesn't like me that way, and you _Like _her." Naruto said nudging me. I look over and glare at him.

"Whatever." I said not wanting to talk about this anymore with the dope. He then started talking about his love for Hinata. I wasn't listening anymore because I got tired of hearing about it in one minute. I just wanted someone else to come here manly Sakura. Naruto found out that I like Sakura a few weeks ago. But I have liked her for almost a year. Naruto wont shut up about it anymore and it is getting on my last nerve.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as Sakura ran over to us.

"Morning" she said to us with a big smile on her face. Seeing her smile made me happy.

"Morning" I say trying not to show my emotions while Naruto gave me a creepy stare.

Naruto then started to rant on about ramen for what felt like forever. I looked over at Sakura who looked like she was going to lose it soon with Naruto's ranting. "Where is Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled which made Naruto stop ranting.

"Yo." We heard a voice from behind us "Looking for me?"

We turn around to see Kakashi sensei standing there.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked tired of waiting and wanted to do something. I was just happy he was done ranting about Hinata and ramen.

"Sorry sorry slept in." Kakashi said. He is such a liar he was probably reading his stupid book. "So today you guys have to help out in a field the farmers are getting older and need some help lifting so heavy stuff."

"That sounds boring I want to go do something exciting." Naruto said mad about the job today. Sakura didn't seem to care and I really couldn't care less about what we do.

"They said they would feed you." Kakashi said and Naruto head lifted up and said "Let's get going!" He started running towards the fields. Sakura and I looked at each other then followed as Naruto jumped around the streets.

(On the farm at lunch)

"This is amazing!" Naruto said eating his third bowl of stew.

"Would you like some more?" The old women asked. Naruto held out his bowl and nodded his head yes. It made me sick how someone could eat that much and still want more.

After Naruto ate his fifth bowl we all headed out to work lifting boxes. Naruto was running around like a mad man. He was heading back towards the barn on the other side off the field where the food was. I walked caring a box off food to the pile. As I walked back to get more I was turning the corner when I saw Sakura collapse on the ground. She was holding her leg in pain and couldn't move. I noticed a while ago Sakura was acting weird not just today but for the last few months but it is getting worse.

I walk up to her "Sakura are you alright?' She turns around to me and says "Yes I am fine just a bit tired." With a fake smile on her face.

I looked at her for a minute then started walking towards her and picked up her box of food. "Don't strain yourself, stay here and rest." I said as I walked off around the corner.

I stooped around the corner and hide behind the barn so she would think I was gone. After a minute she starts rolling up her pants on her leg. Pain was written all over face as she rolled it up higher. Her leg was painted red with blood all over it. My eyes widened at the sight I thought i was going to get sick. I new someone had done this to her.

I slowly watched filled with rage. She started to look through her bag then pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around her leg. The pain on her face getting worse as she wraps her leg. She sat there for a minute then slowly started to get up off of the ground and rolled her paints back down to cover the cuts and started slowly walking back toward Naruto and Kakashi.

I put the box away and run back to Naruto and kakashi before she can get back. Sakura soon arrives after me a smile on her face which I new was fake but Naruto and Kakashi thought nothing of it.

"So who want's ramen? Kakashi is paying." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at him confused since he never said that. "Sorry I can't I have to get home." Sakura said as she ran off. I watched her leave as she ran faster and faster.

"Well I guess it's just the guy's." Naruto said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry but I have to go get food for the next few days by." I said as I ran off leaving Naruto and Kakashi behind.

I ran as fast as I could till I saw Sakura shopping. I followed her in secret. Since the streets where so busy she didn't notice me. She finished quickly and started running back towards her house. Her face filled with pain with every step she took. I bought a bag of fruits and followed her to her house.

When I got there the door had just slammed shut. I slowly walked up to the door when I heard someone being pushed up against it. "Please...Stop." I heard Sakura plead trying to catch her breath. I heard her let out a small whimper of pain. I lost it, I knocked on the door and heard something hit the ground then heard a man say "Sakura put away the food."

The door slowly opened and a middle aged man appeared in front of me. "Hello what can I do for you young man." The man who I was guessing was Sakura's father said to me with a smile. I already hated this man.

"Is Sakura here?" I ask. The man looks at me then looks behind him and says "Sakura dear someone is at the door for you."

Sakura soon appears from around the corner and walks up to me. "H-hello Sasuke." she says her voice a little shaky. She looked like she was going to cry but was holding back her tears.

"I'll be upstairs Sakura." Her father said as he walked up the satires.

"Here you forgot this. It's from the farms." I said as I held out a bag of food that I just bought using it as my excuse to come here.

"O...Thanks" She said taking the bag of food from my hand. "Would you like to come in." She asked since She probably was afraid to be alone with her father.

"Alright." I said as I walked into her house. She guided me towards the kitchen. I looked around her house to see bottles of alcohol everywhere. I sat down at her kitchen table. As she put away the food I brought her. No one talking till she asked me "Um...Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water." I said as I watched her get me the glass of water and bring it to me. I took the glass and had a sip of water then placed the glass on the table. She sat down across from me I watched her seeing if I could see anymore cuts or anything on her. Her neck was red it looked like some one had there grip around it.

We sat there in silence. Her face going a slight pink probably from me watching her. She couldn't even look me in the eyes. "Sakura it's getting late your friend should go home." Her father said walking into the Kitchen.

Sakura looked over at me then said "Um...Alright." I got up off my chair where her father held out his hand for me to shake. "It was a pleasure meeting you young man." He said I looked over at Sakura then shock his hand. I hated touching this hand that hurts Sakura. I wanted to kill this man right here right now.

I started walking towards the door with Sakura. "By Sasuke I will see you tomorrow." She said as she waved good by to me as I walked out of her house. I looked back at her then waved back at her not saying a word.

I walked home filled with anger having a pretty good felling Sakura was getting beaten by her father and that's how her leg got hurt and her red neck. I get to my apartment and fall onto my bed looking up at the ceiling. The only light coming into my room was from my window with the full moon shinning down on me.

"Sakura I promise I won't let you get hurt anymore. I promise i will protect you." I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_******Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**Sakura's p.o.v**_

I wake up as the sun beats down on me. I look over at my clock to see that it is 7:15am. I swing my legs over the side off my bed. I sit there for a minute then jump off. I walk over to my closet and get changed into my ninja gear. I tie my headband on as I walk down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I didn't see my father I guess he has work.

As I walk to the door I put my hand on the handle and started turning it then got swung around and pinned to the ground by my father. His hand around my neck squeezing tightly as his other hit me across the face. I squeezed my eyes shut as he kept hitting me. He didn't even have a reason he was just hitting me for fun. He was crazy. As he kept hitting me my eyes would open from the pain running through my body. The look in his eyes scared me he was enjoying what he was doing to me. I gasped for air as his grip got tighter and the look in his eyes got more intense. Tears rolling down my face not stopping. He then took one last punch at my stomach which made me gasp for air.

He got off of me then walked out the door and walked off to work. But as he left he turned around and gave me the scariest stair I have ever seen then shut the door. I sat there on the floor blood pouring out of my mouth and nose. I had got a cut on my forehead form the hitting as the blood rolled down the right side of my face. I walked up the satires using the railing to help keep me up tears still falling out of my eyes. I walked into my bathroom where I kept my medical supplies. I washed my face off with cold water which took all the blood off of my face. My cut, nose and mouth all stopped bleeding. I rummaged through the box and found some cream to heal my cut. My hair went over the cut so you couldn't see it from any angel.

I lifted up my shirt a bit to see a huge black bruise on my stomach. My body in pain all over. It was hard to breath since the bruise hurt every time I moved. I looked at the clock which said 7:35. I had been beaten for around ten to twelve minutes this morning. I looked at my face to see some little bruises around my eyes and mouth. I put some make-up to cover them so no one would see.

I then walk downstairs and out of the door and locked it behind me. I started walking towards the training grounds taking deep breaths as I walked and fighting down the pain. When I got to the training grounds I saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi standing there talking. Naruto just said something which I think pissed Sasuke off since he called Naruto a dope and hit him on the head. Naruto just laughed slightly on the ground.

"Hello" I said was a fake smile.

"Sakura your late. What took you so long?" Naruto complained as he sat on the ground.

I looked at him quickly thinking of what to say. "I just slept in sorry." Naruto being his stupid self didn't notice that I was lying. Kakashi sensei didn't pay much attention to the point that I was late since he was reading his perverted book. I felt eyes staring at me then looked over to see Sasuke starring at me. My face went a slight pink color and I quickly moved my eyes off of his but he just kept watching.

As the day went on I could fell Sasuke staring at me. I started to fell really uncomfortable and I started thinking he found out about by father and was looking at my cuts. I started to freak out on the inside trying not to look in his direction.

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.**_

Sakura has been acting weird all day when she showed up late today her eyes where a bit pink and puffy like she had been crying. Her neck which she tried to cover up was still pinker then last night. She gave Naruto a fake smile being a dope he didn't notice. I stared at her watching to see if I could see anything else weird about her. She wasn't putting any weight on her cut leg and she was holding her stomach with her right hand. Her breathing was odd she was taking in a few deep breaths every once in a while.

As we trained I kept a eye on her making sure she wasn't overexerting herself to much. She had a smile on her face as we trained which I new was fake.

"Sakura what's with you? You are in such a good mood today." Naruto said.

"Nothing just in a good mood." She said with a smile lying through her teeth. Naruto the total idiot never notices these kinds of things.

After a bit more of training it was starting to get late. "Well I better get going." Sakura said as she started to turn around and walk away.

I watched her as she started to leave. My hand went into a fist scared of what could happen to her tonight. "By Sakura." Naruto yelled at her waving. She turns around and waves goodby to us.

"Sasuke Naruto we don't have training or anything tomorrow. I have a meeting to go to so you guys have the day off." Kakashi said.

"Sweet I'm gonna eat ramen all day tomorrow and sleep in." Naruto yells.

"I'll go tell Sakura that we don't have a training tomorrow." I say as I run off towards Sakura's house.

When I get to her house I hear someone coughing behind the door like they are being chocked. I quickly knock on the door which stopped what ever was happening on the other side. The door soon opens and I see Sakura standing in front of me with a shocked and a confused face probably wondering why I am here. "H-hello Sasuke whats up?" She said still looking at me.

"Kakashi sensei told me to come tell you that..." While I was talking I grew speechless seeing Sakura grip her right arm with her left. I looked at it for a minute then saw blood on her left hand where she was holding her arm. She was trying to cover it up by hiding it behind the door.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura said with a concerned face.

"Wha...I'm fine. So tomorrow we have to get to the training grounds at 6am. He said he wanted to show us something." I said to her.

She looked at me then said "6am that's so early but whatever. Ok thanks Sasuke for coming here to tell me by." She said with a smile.

"Later" I said to her as I started to walk away and she shut the door.

I walked down the dirt road my hands in my pockets. I kicked a rock as I walked. When I got home I went straight to my bed and flop down. I look up at the ceiling. I then look over to see the time 7:35pm. I haven't eaten since lunch and that was over seven hours ago. But I'm not even hungry, seeing Sakura bleed in front of me and trying to act strong is killing me. I lost my appetite seeing her.

I close my eyes and start thinking of what I said to her tonight. "I have to know what she is going through all by herself. I don't want her to cry anymore by herself. I want to be there for her. I have to protect her. I want to be a shoulder for her to lean on. I just want her to be happy." I said as started to fall asleep. 'Sakura I will protect you.' is the last thought that goes through my head.

I wake up the next morning blinking a few times till I can see. I look over at the clock that said 5am. I slowly got up from my bed exhausted since I didn't get really any sleep since I woke up four times in the night because of my nightmares about Sakura getting hurt. They felt like they where really happening.

I quickly get dressed and brush my teeth. I run out of my apartment and towards the training grounds wanting to get there early. I stand there and wait for Sakura to arrive. Knowing that today would be the last day she would have to be alone.

_**Sakura's p.o.v.**_

I wake up from my sleep slowly opening my eyes. I roll over and fall onto the floor. "ow" I said rubbing my arm as I slowly sat up. I looked up at my clock to see that it says 5:20am. I jump up and start to get dressed. "Sakura come down here!" My father yelled up at me.

I finished getting dressed and walked down the satires. When I reached to bottom I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and I fell to the ground. I could feel a warm liquid running down the right side of my face. I looked up to see my father with a knife in his hand that was dripping with my blood.

My father was enjoying himself. Seeing my tears and blood mix together as they run down my face. My father then drops the knife onto the floor and picks me up by the shirt and then hits me in the stomach the quickly releasing me. I fall back down onto the floor. My father then walks out of the house door and down the street. He was getting more crazy each day.

I walk back up the stairs holding my right cheek. My right hand becoming stained in my blood and tears. I walk towards the bathroom and wash my face off and hands as I watch the blood was off. I look up into the mirror to see my face which just had I huge cut on my cheek. I apply some ointment and put some make up on.

I walk back down the stairs and pick up the knife and put it in the sink and wash it off. I then walk out of the house and run towards the training grounds so I'm not late. When I get there I see Sasuke standing there his arms folded over his chest while he looks at the ground.

"Hi Sasuke. Are we the first ones here?" I ask as I look around and don't see a stupid blond boy around.

"Yeah Naruto and Kakashi aren't here yet." Sasuke says as he looks at me with his black orbs. My face goes a slight pink from him looking at me.

We stand there in complete silence no one saying a word for a while. "We should go see if we can find them." Sasuke said as his arms went into his pockets as he got up.

"Um...Alright." I say as Sasuke starts to walk off and I follow him.

We walk deep into the forest. I highly doubt that Naruto and Kakashi are out here. I keep following him any way. Sasuke then suddenly stops dead in his tracks. He turns around at stairs at me for a minute which is starting to scare me. He then grabs my hand and bursts into a run dragging me along with him. We are running so fast I can't see where he is leading me.

He suddenly stops and I catch my breath. I look around for a second to see that we are surrounded by trees and there is a waterfall right in front of us. "Sauske...what are we doing here." I ask. I then get dragged into the cold water. Water pounding on my head and body as Sasuke holds me under the waterfall.

His grip on my shoulders is tight I can't move. I feel the make up on my face start to wash off reveling my cut's and bruises. I try to lower my head but Sasuke keeps it up with his hand. Sasuke's mouth drops open a bit and his eyes widened. His right shoulder cup my right cheek as I start crying my eyes out. I never wanted anyone to see me like this.

He pulls me up from under the water. "Sakura who did this to you?" He asks with a serious face but also a worried one. Tears roll off of my face as Sasuke says "was it your father?" My eyes widened knowing that my secret is out. I nod my head yes. Sasuke wraps his arms around me and holds me tight in his arms. My tears wont stop flowing as I cry onto his chest. Tears staining his shirt.

"Sasuke...please...please don't..say a word." I say through my tears.

Sasuke's grip get tighter and said "I promise I wont." I crack a small smile knowing that my secret is safe. "But..." My face changed into a confused one. "I'm not letting you go back to that house." My eyes widened as I look up at his face.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Your staying with me." He says with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_******Hey everyone thanks for reading. Sorry for the late update. Hope you like the next chap.  
**_

* * *

_**Sakura's p.o.v.**_

"Sasuke...please...please don't..say a word." I say through my tears.

Sasuke's grip get's tighter and said "I promise I wont." I crack a small smile knowing that my secret is safe. "But I'm not letting you go back to that house." My eyes widened as I look up at his face. "What?" I ask confused. "Your staying with me." He says with a smirk on his face.

"What? No...I can't...My...My father." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Sakura" Sasuke said in a cold serious voice. "I'm not letting you go back to _**that**_ man. I don't care what he tries to do to me or you. I promise I will protect you." Sasuke said each word getting softer as his grip around me gets tighter.

"Sasuke" I said as I wrap my arms around him tightly. "Thank you." My head rested up against his chest.

We staid there like that for a while. My eyes pink and my cheeks stained with tears. Sasuke pulls away after a few minutes. "Come on Sakura let's go home." Sasuke said in a soft voice.

I nodded my head yes and we walked back to the village. Sasuke had his arm around me the hole time not letting go. When we reached Sasuke's house Sasuke locked the door behind him. I looked around his house since this was the first time I had seen it. The walls where a light gray color. The kitchen looked into the living room. Down the main hall looked like there where two bed rooms and a bathroom. "Here Sakura follow me." Sasuke said as he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a room.

He opened the door to revile his bed room. It was painted navy blue had black bed sheets, and black drapes. He had a closet across from his bed and a black desk. He sat me down on the edge of his bed. "Stay here I will be right back." He then walked out of the room. Sasuke came back a few minutes later holding a box.

Sasuke sat beside me then moved my hair behind my ear. He grabbed some cream and started placing it on my cuts around my face. I flinched as I felt the cold cream touch my skin. "Stay still" He said in a soft voice.

My heart was beating a thousand times faster then it should be. Never in my life did I think Sasuke Uchiha would be treating my wounds. I look over at his face which looked serious, sad, concerned, hate he had every emotion on his face.

As I was looking at his face I didn't notice that Sasuke cut the sleeves off of my shirt which I used to hide all of my cut's. His eyes widened seeing my cut's on my arm. Sasuke quickly snapped out of his shock and started treating my wounds. I flinched as the pain in my arm grew from the cold cream. Sasuke looked up at me quickly with a concerned face. "I'm sorry Sakura, am I hurting you? It won't take much longer."

I looked down at him and smiled with a real smile "I'm fine Sasuke. Thank you." Sasuke lowered his head and started wrapping my arm up.

"Sakura, how are you legs? They are hurt right?" He asked with a concerned voice.

I was shocked that he new my legs had gotten hurt. They where already better by me treating them a lot."There fine now Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled then got up from the bed. He opened his closet and grabbed a box from the upper shelf. He rummaged through it. "Here" He tossed me a pile of cloths. "These are my mother's short's they should fit you, and one of my shirts. I'll be out in the kitchen."

"Thank you" I said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.**_

I closed the door behind me and sighed. I walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. My head was looking down at the ground. 'She had so many cut's, so many scars, so many bruises.' I thought to myself. Thinking of that made me swing my arm into the couch as hard as I could. 'Why wasn't I there to protect her? Why didn't I do anything sooner?' I leaned my head on the back of the couch and sighed.

"Sasuke" A soft voice called out. I looked over to see Sakura standing there wearing my mom's short's and _**my**_ shirt with the Uchiha logo on the back. It suited her. "Thanks for the cloths."

I quickly looked away from her, noticing that I was starting to stare at how good she looked wearing my shirt. "No problem." I said still not able to look at her.

"So Sasuke what do you want to do?" She said as she flopped herself beside me.

I looked over at her "I don't care."

Sakura looked around the room and her eyes focused on the clock. I looked over at it where is said it was noon. "I'm going to make lunch. What do you want Sasuke."

I looked back over at her then said "don't care."

She smiled then went off towards the kitchen. I lay down on the couch and listened to her in the kitchen.

"Sasuke lunch is done." She yelled over at me.

I got up and made my way to the table where I saw tomato sandwiches. 'How did she know I love tomatoes?'

We sat down and started eating. "So Sasuke how is it?" Sakura asked.

I looked up at her and said "It's delicious." She smiled at me with one of her real smiles. A slight smile came up on my face.

Sakura looked at me with a confused face. "Sasuke, did you just smile?"

I looked away from her and back down to my food. "No."

"You did Sasuke. Don't lie to me." She said as she looked at me. She sounded mad that I wasn't telling her the truth.

"Hn" I said as I looked away from her and over to the kitchen.

"Sasuke smiled that's so cute."

"Hn"

"Hey Sasuke you should smile more. It suits you." She said as she smiled at me.

I looked over at her "whatever."

We sat there in silence for a while. "Um... Sasuke." I looked over at her. "Umm...I have to go home."

My eyes widened and my hands turned into fists. "How...How the hell can you go back to that hell hole of a place! How can you go back to that crazy man?" I screamed at her as I stood up from my chair that fell over by my sudden movements. I never scream or so my emotions but hearing her say that made me go nuts.

Sakura's eyes widened by my sudden movements. "Sasuke that's not what I meant. I mean I have to go home to get stuff. I don't ever want to go back there."

My fists slowly became undone. "Sakura what if _**he**_ is there? I'm not letting you go back there alone."

"Sasuke he is at work today." She said trying calm me down.

"Don't care you are not going back there without me." I said in a serious tone.

"Fine but can we go now." She said as she got up from her seat.

"Alright but we are taking the back way there." I said as I walked to the door. "And stay close to me."

* * *

_**Sakura's p.o.v.**_

We ran to my house jumping from ruff to ruff. Sasuke stopped on my balcony and I followed. I opened the sliding glass door and walked inside followed by Sasuke. Sasuke sat at the end of my bed as I walked to my closet and grabbed a bag. I started to push my cloths into the bag then ran to the bathroom.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Sasuke holding the picture of team 7 in his hands. He looked over at me as he placed the picture down. "Are you done yet?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yup let's go." I said as I grabbed my bag. Sasuke stood up and headed to the door. "One sec Sasuke I forgot something." I quickly grabbed the photo of team 7 and hid it in my bag.

"You done?"

"Yup let's get going" I said with a smile as we jumped from ruff to ruff back home.

When we reached Sasuke's apartment he showed me where my room would be. It was a light gray color and was right across from Sasuke's.

Later that night Sasuke and me just finished eating instant ramen for dinner.

"I'm going to bed night." I said as I walked out into my room.

"Night." I heard Sasuke say as I closed the door.

I walked to my bag and put my cloths away in the closet. I got changed into my pj's and lay in bed. I looked up at the ceiling looking at nothing. A sigh escaped my lips as I thought about what my father is going to do when he finds out i was gone. I got up and grabbed the photo of team 7 and placed it on my bed side table. I looked at the picture and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Sakura's dream)

I skipped down the sunny bright streets of Konoha heading home. I hummed a gentle tune as I walked up the stairs to the front door of my house. I opened the door to see a dark room. I walked inside "father are you in here?"

I took my shoes off and walked in the dark room. After a few steps I felt a warm liquid under my feet. I looked down but couldn't see anything because of the darkness. I walked back into the living room and opened the drapes to see that it was poring rain out side and the beautiful sunny sky's where know as black as night. Lightning crashing around us.

I turned around still in the dark. "Anyone?" I asked my voice getting shaky. As lightning strikes the light from the lightning flashed into the house. The lightning kept flashing light into the house. I dropped to my knees when I saw Naruto, Kakashi and everyone else including Sasuke laying on my floor dead as knifes sicked out of them and pools of blood surrounded them.

Tears started to poor out of my eyes. "Why...Who...who could do such a thing?" I said as I held my hands up to my face trying to stop the tears.

"Why it was me, my little blossom." A voice said in front of me. I looked up in horror as another flash let light entered the room which reviled my father standing in front of me, blood splattered all over him and a knife in his hands that slowly dripped blood onto the floor.

"Why father... why did you kill everyone?" I asked through my sobs.

"Well it's because someone couldn't keep a secret now could they. Because of that someone all these people had to die." He said with a crazy smile on his face. Tears started to come out faster and faster. "But don't worry soon you will be with them again!"

(End of dream)

I woke up and screamed at the top of my lungs tears falling out of my eyes.

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.**_

I was sitting lazily on the couch looking at nothing. I sighed as I leaned up against the couch. "At least I know Sakura will be safe here and not with _**that **_man." I said to myself. I sat there in complete silence till I heard the loudest scream in my life, It was coming from Sakura's room.

"Sakura!" I jumped of the couch and ran as fast as I could to Sakura's room. I swung the door open filled with anger. My eyes slowly softened as I saw Sakura sitting in the corner of her bed hurled up in a ball shaking in fear.

I slowly walked over to her. I stood in front of her "Sakura, are you alright? What happened?" I said in a soft voice so I wouldn't scare her.

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. She jumped up and grabbed me, her hand clenching the front of my shirt and her head pushed up against my chest. I could feel the tears running off her face and onto my shirt. "Sasuke...s-sasuke It...It was...scary... blood... everyone...gone b..because... of me." She said through her tears. I didn't really understand but I got the point of what happened.

"Sakura it's alright. Calm down. I'm here, everything's okay." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her head, trying to get her to calm down.

She kept crying and saying my name over and over. I picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. I lay beside her as she cried into my shirt more. I wrap my arms around her getting tighter with each minute.

"Sakura don't worry I'm here, I wont let anyone hurt you, okay so calm down. Please stop crying." I said not know what to do or say. For once in my life I had no idea what to do.

"Sasuke please...please don't leave me." She said as her tears slowly stopped. Her grip around me got tighter. "I don't want to be alone."

I pulled her in closer to me "I won't leave you Sakura. I promise I will stay here with you for as long as you need."

"Thank you Sasuke." She said as she nuzzled her head into my chest. She fell asleep right after.

I lay there for a few minutes then grabbed the blankets and put them over us. I held Sakura tightly in my arms. "Good night Sakura." I said quietly, then kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

_**Finished chap 4!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.  
**_

_**Later  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey readers, Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Sorry for the long awaited update. ****  
**_

* * *

_**Sakura's p.o.v.**_

I slowly try to move but can't move my body. I opened my eyes to see arms wrapped around my waist. I look up to see Sasuke's sleeping face. Our faces were only a few inches apart. My eyes were wide in shock. 'What is he doing here?' I thought to myself. My face was a slight pink color and was heating up. My heart beat rapidly increased.

Sasuke's eyes started to flicker open. He looked at me for a few seconds then his eyes widened. "Sakura are you alright your face is all red." He said as he put his hand on my head. "Your face is really hot. Do you have a fever?" His face was so close to mine. I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"I-im fine Sasuke." My voice shaky. He still had one hand wrapped around my waist. My face was getting hotter as he looked at me with his dark eyes. 'why is _the _Sasuke Uchiha the most amazing ninja in my class holding me in his arms? Why is he even in my bed?"

"Sakura are you okay?" He said as he removed his hands and sat up looking at me with concerned eyes. I sat up beside him and looked over at him. "Sasuke I'm fine I don't have a fever or anything." He stared at me. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about last night when you burst out crying. Do you want to talk about it?"

My eyes widened when I remembered my dream last night. Tears started to form up in my eyes. "Sakura will you tell me what happened."

My hands went into fists and I clenched the blankets. I looked down at the bed not wanting Sasuke to see me cry. "I had a bad dream. In the dream I was coming home all happy and it was beautiful and sunny. I walked into my house to see it was dark. It got dark out in less then a minute and lightning started to come down. From the light of the lightning I saw..." It was getting harder to hide the tears and my voice started to get shaky. "I saw... everyone...everyone dead before my eyes." At that moment I couldn't hold back the tears. They started to fall out of my eyes. "Naruto, Kakashi sensei everyone I loved and cared for even...you. My father appeared and said that it was my fault because I couldn't keep a secret. That it was my fault they died. Then he said it was my turn and went to...to kill me. I then woke up and screamed." I said as the tears flowed out of my eyes like a stream.

I felt arms wrap around me and hold me tight. "Sakura that won't happen. I won't let anything happen to you okay. I won't let _him _ever touch you again. It's alright now, your safe here." I wrapped my hands around him and my tears slowly started to fade away. After a few minutes we removed each other from our grips. "Now go get ready we have training today." He said as he got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said a I wiped my face off. He turned around and looked at me. He gave me a mixture of a smirk and a smile. "Your welcome." then walked out the door.

I got up and washed my face off. For once I wasn't covering up cuts or wiping away blood. I grabbed my gear the walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke eating a tomato like it was an apple. I looked at him with a confused and puzzled face. He looked over at me. "You ready." He said as he took the last bite of his tomato. I nodded my head yes as I raised an eye brow at him. "What is it." He asked confused.

"How can you eat a tomato like that?" I asked as he looked over at me now with a confused face. "They're good." I rolled my eyes and headed towards the front door. "Sasuke won't Naruto and kakashi find it wired that you and me start showing up at the same time." I said as I reached the door. No one was allowed to know we lived together so I don't want them to get suspicious.

Sasuke looked at me then smirked. "Don't worry we can just say that you are being a crazy fan girl and stalking me."

I crossed my arm's over my chest and pouted. "Hm" I said as I opened the door and walked outside. I walked down the street and Sasuke walked right behind me. After about ten minutes we reached the training grounds where Naruto was leaning up against a tree looking into space.

"Morning Naruto." I said with a big smile. It felt right to smile and not have to fake it or live in fear.

He looked up at us. "Hi Sakura! You seem happy today." He starred at us for a second. "Hey Sasuke. It's odd to see you and Sakura arrive at the same time. But I'm sure you don't mind it Sasuke."

I looked over to see Sasuke glaring at Naruto ready to kill him for some reason. Kakashi then popped in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "Yo." Kakashi said as he closed his book shut.

"Morning Kakashi sensei." We all said in unison.

"Morning you all seem very upbeat." Kakashi said as he looked at us. "Today we are going to do some simple training. We will be doing simple sparing. No big attacks only weapons. No holding back." We all look at him. "Naruto Sakura go!" He yelled.

Me and Naruto jumped back and pulled out a kunai. We started fighting and our kunai kept clashing together. Every once in a while we would get hit or kicked by each other. After a few minutes I was left alone in the field. Naruto was hiding in the bushes. I was trying to look for him then I saw him dash towards my with a kunai directed at me. I Jumped into the air and landed on my right leg. My leg was still in a lot of pain from my father. I tried to get up but couldn't move as Naruto was running towards me thinking that I could move away. I closed my eyes and waited for the kunai to strike.

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.**_

Naruto and Sakura have been sparing for about ten minutes. Naruto has been hiding in the trees as Sakura waits in the field for his attack. My eyes wouldn't move from Sakura. 'Is she still hurt form her father? Should I step in? But if I do Naruto and Kakashi will find out about Sakura and _that _man. She doesn't want anyone to know. She has been hiding it for so long I don't think she would be able to handle everyone knowing yet.'

I sigh as I watch her. "You okay Sasuke?" Kakashi said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." I said as My eyes remain on Sakura.

Kakashi looked over at me. "Sakura seems really happy today. Wonder what happened."

"Yeah I wonder." I said with a slight smile on my face as I watched her.

"So Sasuke when are you going to ask her?" Kakashi said as he I think was smiling at me under his mask.

I glance over at him "what are you talking about?" I asked then looked back over at Sakura.

"Don't lie Sasuke I know you like Sakura. Just ask her out already everyone already knows she likes you to." He said as he but his hand on my shoulder.

"Hn" I said as I looked over at him. I was about to talk when I heard something hit the ground. I looked over to see Naruto charging at Sakura kunai in hand and Sakura holding her leg in pain. Her face was filled with fear. She was holding the same leg that was hurt when we were in the fields helping the farmers. 'Her leg still hurts. She pushed herself to fare. She can't move.' I though to myself as I saw Naruto closing in on her.

The next thing I new I was in front of Sakura with a kunai out and Naruto kunai up against mine. Naruto eyes widened when he saw the seriousness in my eyes. "I won't let you touch her." I said in a cold voice. I pushed Naruto back and bent down beside Sakura. "Sakura are you okay? Are you hurt." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. Kakashi and Naruto stared at us with wide eyes.

She had her head lowered so that Naruto and Kakashi couldn't see. She looked over at me with tear filled eyes. My eyes widened as I looked down at her. She then pushed herself against my chest clenching my shirt. I but one of my hands under her knees and the other supporting her back. I got up holding her bridal style.

I started to walk past Naruto and Kakashi who just looked like they saw a ghost. "I'm taking Sakura back home now. Have fun training. Also don't worry about Sakura she will be fine." I said as I walked away from the training spot.

I walked back home holding Sakura as she cried. We took the back way back to my house so people wouldn't see. We reached my house and I took Sakura to her room. I sat down on the bed as Sakura sat on my lap balling her eyes out and clenching my shirt tightly.

"Sakura calm down your okay now. Nothing will happen to you." I said as I wrapped my arm around her tightly.

"Sasuke h-he Naruto h-he looked... like my...my" She started to say but I cut her off. "Sakura It's okay. I know, you don't have to say it. Just cry or even scream I will be here to protect you I won't let anything happen to you." I said as My head rested on her shoulder. "I promise I will never leave you. So you can just cry now. Nothing will happen."

After a few minute Sakura's sobs slowly started to fade away. I lightened my grip on her and pulled back. I was looking at her beautiful tear stained face. I cupped her face with both of my hands wiping away her remaining tears away with my thumb. Sakura looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Thank you Sasuke." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"Sakura" I said a bit shocked by the sudden hug. "I haven't done anything." I said as her arms got tighter around my neck.

"That's were your wrong Sasuke. You have saved me. You have done more then anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Sasuke." She said in a soft voice. "Sasuke you are my most important person. She said as she leaned back now looking into my eyes.

My hands were around her waist and hers placed around my neck. We were staring at each other. Her beautiful green eyes, I think I can look into them forever. Her beautiful face just inches away from mine.

I raise my hand and cup her beautiful face in it. Her face goes a slight pink color and I give a small smile. I lean in know only a inch away from her face. We stare into each others eyes for a few seconds. Then I can't take it anymore. I close my eyes and lean in and place her lips on mine. I open my eyes to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide open and her hands around my neck were shaking.

After a minute I moved back breaking our kiss. I looked her in the eyes as she looked like she was in shock. "Sasuke...Did...you j-just...K-kiss me." She asked with a confused and shocked face. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand and got off the bed.

"Let's go out to get something to eat." I said as I started walking towards the door dragging Sakura behind me. We walked out of the apartment and out onto the street hand in hand. I smiled thinking that nothing would ever ruin this moment with Saskura. I smiled knowing that nothing would hurt her again, but I was very wrong on that. The things that would happen next would horrify me.

* * *

_**Please leave a review. I hope you liked it. I will update again soon. **_

_**Thanks bye ;)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_******Hey readers. Thanks for reading. Also thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I love them. Hope you enjoy this chap.  
**_

* * *

_**Sakura's p.o.v.**_

Sasuke and me walked down the street's of Konoha. His strong hand held mine gently like it would break under his touch. We walked down to a restaurant and Sasuke got us a private room so that none of our friends would see us together. My face was still bright red from what happened earlier. My mind kept repeating the scene over and over in my head.

I looked up while I was eating to see Sasuke looking at me with a small smile. Every time he does that I feel like my heart is going to burst. I look back down at my food.

"Sakura" His voice knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him. "Are you alright Sakura? You haven't talked or really looked at me since we left the apartment."

My face was still red and my eyes looked down at the table. "I'm fine Sasuke." I could fell him starring at me.

"Sakura your not okay. You can't even look at me." He said as he leaned over and raised my face to look directly at his. "Your face is red."

"It's nothing." I said as I move his hand away and I look back down to the ground.

We sat there for a minute in silence till Sasuke said in a soft shy voice. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I did earlier." I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. He had his head slightly tilted to the side and was not looking at me. His cheeks had a small pink color to them. "I just couldn't hold back anymore."

"What do you mean you couldn't hold back anymore?" I asked looking at him not understanding what he was saying.

When he was about to answer a waiter came in asking if we wanted anything. I could have killed him for ruining what Sasuke was going to say to me. The waiter left right after we said we were fine. Me and Sasuke sat there in silence. "Sakura are you mad about earlier?" Sasuke said in a sweet shy voice.

"No I um...I actually liked it." I said my voice shaky and my face going bright red. His head shot up and looked at me with a bit of a shocked expression. He then started to get a smirk on his face. He got up and grabbed my hand. He put some money on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

We walked back to his apartment. Sasuke opened the door then walked in dragging me behind him. He locked the door and we walked over to my room. "Sasuke what" my voice was cut off by Sasuke placing his lips on mine again. My eyes widened for a second but then I finally returned his kiss.

We parted a minute later our faces both red. We looked at each other and smiled. We sat on the bed hugging each other close. After a few minutes Sasuke broke the silence. "I'm going to go make some tea want some." I nodded my head yes as he got up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I laid down on the bed smiling my hands placed over my heart as my heart beat rapidly. My face was burning red and my eyes were closed as I replayed what just happened again and again. Nothing could ruin this moment I thought. I heard someone else in the room approaching me. I started to get up but was pushed back down again. My eyes shot open in pain as I felt something stab my stomach. Tears flowing out of my eyes as I relies that my father was leaning over my with a knife going through me.

Blood started spilling out of me as he yanked the knife out of me. I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth. "You naughty girl. Trying to leave your loving home and you loving father." He said with a crazy looking face. Then he stabbed my legs. Blood was splattered on the walls and tears flowed out of my eyes.

I tried to get away from him by pushing him to the ground. I started running to the door when I fell to the ground by my father grabbing my ankle. He then through me over his shoulder and jumped out of the window. I was starting to go unconscious by losing so much blood. The last thing that ran through my mind was Sasuke. "Sasuke please...please save me." I said quietly before every thing went black.

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.**_

I heard a noise from Sakura's room. I started to walk over to her room. I opened the door to see that the room was now dark. I turned the light on then fell to the floor. Blood was splattered all over the walls, floor and bed. "S-Sakura." I asked In a shaky voice. This reminded me of the night my clan was murdered. But this time it felt a thousand times worse. Tears started to form in my eyes.

I saw that the window was opened and jumped out of it. I started running around Konoha looking for Sakura. I first headed to her old home to see no one there. I then ran through the rest of Konoha unable to see her or any sigh of her. I reached our training grounds out of breath. I looked around trying to see any sigh of her being here. With no luck the tears started to run down my face. My head was looking down at the ground as the tears rolled off of my face and onto the ground. "Sakura." I whispered repeatedly. I then shot my head up and screamed "SAKURA!" As the tears fell out of my eyes faster.

I heard a scream from inside the forest. I dashed as fast as I could over there. I stopped when I saw Sakura laying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her. He father on top of her hitting her in the face. I ran over to them and pushed him off of her. He slammed into a tree. I ran up to him and started beating him then stabbed him with a kunai. He then stopped trying to hit me back and just laid there. His eyes where closed and his breathing had stopped since his chest wasn't moving anymore.

I ran back over to Sakura the pool of blood covering her. I picked her up and she slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke?" She said in a soft shaky voice. I looked down at her. Her once beautiful face covered in blood and her beautiful pink hair was now dark red. Her cloths were torn and were stained in blood.

"Sakura don't worry you will be fine." I said as I started running to the hospital. My cloths quickly became wet with her blood. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down. "Sakura don't die. Don't leave me. Sakura I need you. Sakura...I love you." I said as I ran faster to the hospital. My tears still flowing out of my eyes.

When we reached the hospital the nurses quickly took Sakura to the emergency room. Everyone in the hospital new Sakura since she volunteered her a lot. After they brought Sakura to the emergency room the Hokage and her assistant came storming in and headed straight to the emergency room.

I sat there for a few minutes out side of the room on a bench. My head lowed as tears fell out of my eyes. A nurse came over to me and handed me some hot chocolate. I wiped my eyes then took the drink from her. "Don't worry the Hokage is here. I'm sure Sakura will be fine." The nurse said in a soft voice to me.

"Thank you." I said quietly as my voice was still shaky.

"We have a sent a message to your team captain to tell him what happened." she said to me. "He should be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I said once again. She then walked away.

A few minutes later kakashi and Naruto came bursting through the hospital over to me. My head was lowered to hide my teary face.

"Sasuke how is she?" Naruto said to me with a very worried tone.

"I don't know." I said my head still lowered. I think Naruto and Kakashi could tell that I was crying by the sound of my voice. Naruto sat across from me on another bench and kakashi sat beside me and but his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

We sat there for a few minutes then kakshi said. "Sasuke you need to tell us what happened."

I looked over at him then sighed. I put my head down again then started my story on how I found out about Sakura's secret and how she started living with me. Then how I was unable to protect her and how her father attacked her tonight.

Kakashi got up and made his way over to a nurse and gave her a message. Kakashi came back over and sat down. A few minutes later group of anbu appeared in front of us. Kakashi told them where to go and to retrieve the man that is in the forest where team seven trains. They then disappeared.

We all sat there till someone walked out of the emergency room. Every ones head shot up to see who it was. It was the Hokage's assistant Shizune. She looked over at me and smiled. "Don't worry, Sakura will make a full recovery."

kakashi and Naruto both sighed in relief. I lowered my head and my tears started to flow again. I smiled knowing that I would be able to see Sakura again. The Hokage then walked out of the room. "You can go in there, she won't wake up till around morning though."

I got up and started to make my way over to the room. As I passed the Hokage I whispered 'thank you'. When I got into the room the door closed behind me. I walked over to the bed where Sakura laid. She had bandages all over her body. I stood beside her and slowly placed my hand on her face. I smiled at her then the tears started to flow out of my eyes again. I kneel next to the bed as I started to cry my eyes out.

After a few minutes I looked over at the clock to see that it was around 1 in the morning. I pulled a chair up beside Sakura's bed and sat down. I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. I laid my head down on her bed and held her hand in mine. "Sakura I love you." I said as I sleep took over me.

(Out side of room)

Kakashi, Naruto sat there and watched as Sasuke went into the room. "Are you not going in?" Tsunade asked.

"No, It's best to let him be alone with his girl friend." Naruto said smiling.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other with confused faces. They were very close to Sakura and new Sakura would say something about her having a boyfriend to them. They let is go for now.

"Kakashi you need to tell us what happened. How did Sakura end up like that?" Tsunade said as she looked over at Kakashi with a serious face.

Kakashi sighed then began to tell the story that Sasuke told him and Naruto.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. :)  
_**

**_Don't worry the story is just beginning now.  
_**

**_Please leave a review.  
_**

**_Till next time. :)  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey readers, I'm soooo sorry for not updating. I was busy with school. So here is the next chap enjoy. Also thanks for all of the reviews. And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.  
**

* * *

_**Sakura p.o.v.**_

I could feel the sun beat down on me. My eyes slowly opened as I looked around the unfamiliar room. I soon figured out I was in the hospital. I looked over to my right to see Sasuke sitting in a chair with his head leaning against the bed. His hand was holding mine gently. I slowly started to sit up but I flinched in pain. A small gasp escaped my mouth as the pain hit me. I looked over at my arm to see that they were covered in bandages.

I sat there for a minute as I remembered what happened last night. Tears started to form in my eyes and started to flow out as every thing came back to me. I raised my hands to hide my face in them as I started to cry my eyes out.

"Sakura?" A voice said beside me. I looked over to see Sasuke staring at me.

"Sasuke." I said through my tears. His eyes widened as he saw my tear stained face. He quickly wrapped his arms around me holding me tight but gently. My arms slowly wrapped around his back. My tears started to flow again. "Sasuke I...I was so scared. I was scared that I would never see you again. I thought I was going to die. I..." my tears started to flow out faster.

Sasuke grip around me got tighter. "Sakura it's alright. I'm right here. Nothing will ever happen to you okay." He said in a soft voice trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise and protect you. This is all my fault. I can't even keep the one person I care about safe. I'm pathetic." Every word he said got softer and filled with sadness and pain.

He placed his head into the curve of my neck. I could feel water dripping onto my shoulder. "But Sakura next time I will be there so don't worry. You will never have to go through that kind of thing alone again. I will keep my promise and protect you from now on. I'll never leave you or hurt you." His voice kept shaking as he spoke.

I tightened my grip around him. "Sasuke it's alright. Calm down. I'm fine." I said trying to make him calm down. I think this was harder on him then it was on me.

He moved back a little so that he was no staring at me."How can you say you are fine?" His voice was deep.

"You are not fine. Do you not relies how hurt you were. If I hadn't had come right then you would have died. I was horrified when I walked into your room to see that you were gone and that the room was painted with your blood. How I couldn't find you. How I thought I would never get to see you again. How I would lose everything." He was now almost screaming at me. Tears were running down his face with every word. "I thought I would never get to hold your beautiful face in my hands again." He said as his voice became softer and he placed his hand on my cheek.

My eyes were wide with shock. "I'm sorry Sasuke." I said softly, Sasuke then wrapped his arms around me and held me. We looked up when the door swung open to show Naruto and Kakashi walking into the room. Sasuke just looked at them with a straight face. My face was beat red from Sasuke's arm being around me and him sitting on my bed with me.

"Yo Sakura, Sasuke. How are you?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Morning Naruto, Kakashi. I'm doing much better now." I said as I rested my head against Sasuke.

"I'm glad." Naruto said with his usual grin.

We all sat there for a few minutes in silence. "Sakura we know all about what you have been living through these last few years." Naruto said breaking our silence.

I lowered my head a bit "I know."

"Sakura we sent a group to go get your dad and he will most likely end up in jail." Kakashi said.

I nodded my head. Sasuke grip around me got a bit tighter. "So Sakura where are you going to live now. You don't have to stay at Sasuke's anymore." Naruto said. I looked over at Sasuke who was looking down at me with a raised brow.

"Ummm..." Before I could speak Sasuke cut me off. "She will be staying with me. She won't be leaving my sight." I looked at him in shock. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto with a death stare. Kakashi just smiled and my face turned a slight red.

A knock came from the door as a nurse came in. "Kakashi some people would like to talk with you." She said then left the room. Kakashi walked out behind her and closed the door.

_**Kakashi's p.o.v.**_

I closed the door as I walked out of Sakura's room. I turned around to see the ambu team who I sent to get Sakura's father. I had a feeling this would not be good.

"Kakashi" The lead ambu said.

"Yes. How did it go last night?" I asked.

"We looked all around the forest but found no trace of him." He replied.

I sighed. "Did you inform the Hokage?"

"Yes. She sent out some other teams to take a look around Konoha and sent letters to the other villages. She said to come back and tell you this message. Also that she wants someone with Sakura at all times." He said. I nodded my head and they disappeared.

I sighed trying to think of how to tell Sakura. I looked in the room to see Sakura smiling with Sasuke and Naruto. 'She is finally free and doesn't have to live in fear. If I tell her she will be in more fear and stress.'

I opened the door and walked into the room. "Sasuke come here a minute." Sasuke looked at Sakura then got off the bed and walked over to me. We walked out of the room and I closed the door.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke the ambu team couldn't find Sakura's father." I said to him. His eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He said in a shaky voice.

"His body wasn't there. The Hokage has sent another ambu team to look around the village and has informed the other villages. Sasuke I want you to stay with Sakura every minute. Keep a close eye on her." I said.

"I will" he said then walked back into the room.

_**Sakura's p.o.v.**_

I just got released from the hospital after two and a half weeks. Sasuke stayed with me the _hole_ time. Everyone came to visit me but I was so bored in there. I was on my way to go train with Team 7 with Sasuke. I smiled as I thought how I wouldn't have to worry about my father attacking me when I get home or hiding my scars.

I didn't need to worry anymore now that Kakashi told me he was in jail and would never be able to get out. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran over and hugged me to death.

"Naruto... can't... breath..." I said as I gasped for air.

"O sorry" he said as he let go.

Sasuke walked up beside me and placed his arm around me then kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly.

"So let's get training!" Naruto said excited.

Naruto and Sasuke were off sparing and I was working on chakra control and weapons. Kakashi was reading his perverted book and watched me train. After a while we all stopped and had lunch. While we where eating an ambu team showed up. Kakashi sensei went and talked with them.

_**Kakashi's p.o.v.**_

"I see" I said back to the ambu team. "Orochimaru and Sakura's father have been spotted around Konoha together."

"Yes, they were seen a few days ago headed towards the village." One of the ambu member said.

"Alright keep on your guard and make sure that they don't get near Sakura."

"Yes" then they disappeared into a puff of smoke.

I looked over to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura smiling and laughing. I walked over and smiled at my students.

(After some more training)

"Sasuke can you come see the Hokage with me, It's very important." I said and Sasuke nodded. "Naruto, Sakura go get some ramen and we will meet up with you soon."

"Ramen!" Naruto screamed in excitement and ran off towards the restaurant Sakura following him.

"So Kakashi-sensei what happened?" Sasuke asked as we watched Naruto and Sakura run off.

I looked over at him and sighed. "Let's go to the Hokage tower." I said then we both disappeared into a puff of smoke and ended up in front of the Hokage.

"Kakashi, Sasuke." She said firmly.

"So what has happened? Did you find Sakura's father?" Sasuke asked.

I took a deep breath before I said "Sakura's father is with Orochimaru."

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.**_

My eyes widened with shock and fear. My right hand touched the curse mark on my neck. 'What does Orochimaru want with Sakura's father?' I thought. "W-what?" I asked my voice shaky but I tried to hide it.

"Orochimaru and Sakura's father are planing something. They have been seen outside the village. We don't know what they want but we fear It has something to do with Sakura." The Hokage said.

"We just want you to be extra careful." Kakashi added. "Also don't let Sakura find out. She is getting back to normal and we don't want her to get scared again." I nodded my head in understanding.

"If that's all I'll be going then." I said then vanished into smoke. I walked down the street towards the restaurant. I stopped when I reached the place and saw Naruto and Sakura laughing and smiling as they waited for there food. I looked over at Sakura and saw that you could still see some small scares on her arms. 'I promise I won't ever let her get hurt like that again.' I thought and walked in and sat next to Sakura.

"I'm so tired" Sakura said as she walked beside me on our way home.

I bent down in front of her "get on." She then jumped on my back almost making me fall over to the ground. We walked down the almost empty streets in silence.

"Sasuke." Sakura said softly.

"Hn" I replied waiting for her to answer.

"I'm so happy I have you. You saved me from my nightmare and gave me hope. I can smile and I feel free now. Thank you Sasuke for saving me, I love you." She said softly.

My eyes were wide with shock. 'Did she just say she loved me?!' I thought and I could feel my face getting hotter. "I-I love you too." I said as I kept walking. I felt her head rest against my shoulder and her arms around my neck got a bit tighter. I felt something cold and wet land on my shoulder. 'was she crying?' I thought as I walked into our house and sat her down on the couch and I sat beside her. "Sakura why are you crying." I said as I looked over at her.

"No one has said that they loved me since I was a little girl. I'm just happy that I have someone who cares about me." She said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

I smiled at her and held her in my arms. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll love you till the day I die. I'll always be there for you." I said then kissed her head.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she said then slowly started to fall asleep.

I placed a blanket over us and leaned my head against hers and started to fell asleep.

_**Out side the house**_

"Orochimaru when shall we take her?" A man said.

"Soon we will take your daughter back and take her power." Orochimaru said then they disappeared into the darkness. "Sakura you will be mine soon."

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
